


Psychosomatic

by ihearttoast09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Psychosomatic: relating with bodily symptoms caused by mental or emotional disturbance, in case you were wondering ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearttoast09/pseuds/ihearttoast09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting eaten by a teenage titan was REALLY not on Levi's list of things to do today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosomatic

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehe... ehhhh yeahhhhhh... I really should be working on TSS right now but SNK has kind of taken over my life as of late along with Oofuri *shakes fist* I just... 
> 
> [PS: Took some liberties with titan body parts and the architecture/layout past Wall Rose so don't mind them ;) and if that doesn't get you excited, I don't know what will! ;DDD]

 

Inspired by: [[link](http://shingekinokyojins.co.vu/post/51824996265)]

 

* * *

 

The ground shook with tremendous force, rattling the earth with a vibration of such frequency that it made Levi’s ears buzz and his vision skew as the forest seemed to take on a 3D effect of vibrating trees and sky. He dug his blades into the ground deeper to steady himself as another tremor caused the ground to quake again; irritating his ear drum enough that he had to press it against his shoulder to quell the itching.

He gritted his teeth and waited for the shaking to stop so that he could stand again.

Christ, how many fucking titans was he body-slamming _now_?

He shook out the numbness in his hands and stood fully, letting out a short sigh. It took a moment before he was able to finally feel the appendages again and he patted them against the sides of his thigh to make sure the tingling had subsided. Levi grabbed his blades, twisting them around in the fading afternoon light to make sure they weren’t cracked or chipped anywhere important. The last thing he needed was to have a blade snap off while stabbing a titan and have pieces of it ricochet off into his eye or something equally as stupid.

He holstered one of them, waiting for it to click back into place, before shooting his 3DM gear at a pine and landing on one of the thicker branches.

The town they had found had been just outside of Rose, less than a few miles from the Wall with a small patch of forest lining the outer regions. Predictably, the entirety of it had been abandoned and the buildings had been in less-than-stellar conditions; most, if not all of them, suffering from some type of initial titan damage when they had been invaded that had been worsened over time by the small fleet of roaming titans that seemed to like passing through every few days or so.

Hanji had been tracking their patterns of migration for the better half of the week until they had ended up at this abandoned shell of a ghost town, which honestly Levi thought had been a complete waste of time. Who cared what their goddamn pattern was, so long as they were small, slow and stupid enough to practice on for their newer recruits. That had been (mostly) their whole point in getting permission to come out here and do low-level scouting.

Especially after their failed attempt at going after Shinganshina.

Levi shook his head and shot his 3D gear out again, swinging over a few more trees and doubling back towards the town again.

By the end of the week, everyone had been more than ready to pack up shop and head home, the grueling training had done a number not only on their recruits but himself and the rest of the senior Corps members and all-in-all he was just ready to go home and take a bath, preferable three hours long and in a place _clean_ for once. Which were unlike the dingy showers they had found here that had dribbling water pressure, spiders up the ass and a toxic mold smell that had Levi wishing he had just gone ahead and doused himself with bleach instead of subjecting himself to _that_ nightmare.

But as fate would have it, unpredictably terrible weather had been the deciding factor in them staying an extra two days and now they were entrenched in this _fucking mess—_

Levi quickly steadied himself against the trunk of the tree as it began to sway violently. He cursed, looking over towards the right when a shadow momentarily blocked out the sun and raised a brow to watch as the seven-meter class that had apparently been flung through the air, torqued and took a nose dive into the forest. It crashed loudly through the rows of pines, body parts flying off of it like piñata streamers, before finally coming to a skidding halt less than fifty feet from where he was standing.

He waited for it to move with a blade clenched in hand, snorted when it didn’t.

He had to admit, the creature had gotten impressive air.

What, was he using them for batting practice now?

He shook his head again and swung himself forward and onto one of the crumpled roof tops that was nestled under the pine, digging a blade in as a few of the shingles came loose and toppled over the side of the building at his sudden weight displacement. He looked forward and could just barely make out the Battle Royale going on in the center of town right next to what looked to be the tall roof of a church. Eren was currently ripping a smaller titan— probably a four or five-meter class given the size differences between the two— in half like it was a stuffed toy, innards spilling out as he continued to pull it apart by the feet and upper torso.

Levi sighed and started to maneuver towards the group, slicing his way through with ease as grabby fingers tried to take a hold of him as he flew up and over crumbling and half-smashed-through buildings.

Annoying fucks were like toddlers.

He looked up when Eren let out a rather savage roar and had to side step as he tossed another titan over his shoulder. It plowed through a total of three buildings— including the one he was currently standing on— before coming to a grinding halt when it smashed headfirst into a rather sturdy brick wall that surrounded what looked to be an old food market.

Levi took a minute to appreciate the grotesque fatality and made a mental note to have Eren work on his aim; it could come in handy if they were ever in a pinch and they had an abundance of smaller class titans that could be used as weapons in long range attacks against larger ones. Not to mention him throwing around the things like they were baseballs was kind of amusing as hell.

He landed on the church’s roof just in time for Eren to sink his teeth into another one and bite down on its head, ripping it clean off. Levi grimaced and held an arm over his face as he felt blood hit him and splatter all over the roof.

Ugh, what a fucking mess…

He wiped the blood from face while sheathing his blade, rolling his eyes as it started to steam; Eren dropped the lower half of the eight-meter and spat out the head like a hairball.

Disgusting.

“Oi, Jaeger. Cut that shit out.”

Green eyes snapped towards his and Eren let out another growl through his teeth. The steaming blood dribbling onto his chest made him look ridiculous.

“Yeah, yeah...” Levi mumbled and continued to wipe the side of his face off on his sleeve, feeling a small sigh leave him. Looks like it’d be laundry first when they got back, then a bath. A nice, long, hot-as-the-fire’s-of-hell kind of bath.

Maybe he’d make Jaeger join him.

He looked up when he felt hot, sticky breath bearing down on him and scowled as Eren continued to breath on him.

“Can I help you with something, Jaeger? If not, then kindly stop slobbering on me.”

Eren tilted his head, eyes dilating.

They continued their staring contest for another few seconds before Levi felt his eyes widen slightly.

“ _Shit_.” He ducked and rolled out of the way just as Eren’s jaw snapped shut directly over where he had been standing, both rows of teeth making a loud crack as they slammed together. Levi rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands.

That fucking _little shit—_

He felt a pair of fingers grab a hold of his leg and didn’t even have time to claw at the roof’s tiles before he was suddenly airborne, swaying around like a goddamn ragdoll. He had to blink a few times as the sky and the ground instantaneously changed directions, making him grit his teeth as his stomach did a small flip at the abrupt change in gravity.

He let out a soft ‘tsk’ and scowled as he was brought up to eye-level with the titan; crossing his arms as the blood started to drain into his head— making it feel uncomfortably tight; his overcoat fluttered down his back like a goddamn cape.

This fucking kid… he swore to God…

“Put me down now, brat, and I’ll _think_ about not cutting off every extremity you own.”

The titan let out a huff that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

“Jaeger, I am warning you…” He narrowed his eyes more as Eren opened his trap jaw and lifted him higher in the air. “You put me in your mouth and that will be the end of you.” 

Eren’s response was to open his mouth wider and position him directly over it. Levi swayed slightly with the motion. He was really going to try and eat him, wasn’t he. This _goddamn brat_ was going to try and actually eat him like a tootsie pop.

He looked down and tried not to barf as a small dribble of spit worked its way down the side of Eren’s mouth, gleaming in the dying sunlight tauntingly.

Kid probably hadn’t even brushed his teeth in a week.

_Appalling.  
_

Levi was definitely going to cut off every single finger this kid owned and then wear them as a fucking necklace— or maybe a crown if he was feeling particularly smug— when this was all over, it had been decided.

He swore softly as Eren began to lower him into his mouth, the hot sticky breath making him wrinkle his nose.

This freaking kid needed breath mints, seriously.

“I wouldn’t do that if I where you, Eren.” He warned in a low voice and was more than slightly surprised where the titan froze, blinking up at him. Levi gave him another scowl and raised his brows, uncrossing his arms after a minute and pointing a single finger down towards the ground. There was a moment of hesitation, green eyes narrowing slightly that was accompanied by a head tilt, before another low growl was accosting Levi in the face with more bad breath.  

“Eren.” He gave the other another cool stare down, making a jabbing motion towards the ground again. He watched as Eren’s eyes followed the movement, darting down to look at the ground before gradually making their way back up.

He relented and slowly closed his mouth.

Green eyes blinked up at him again.

“Okay, brat. Now put me do-” Levi let out a string of curses as his world did a sudden 180 as he was tossed into the air; not even being given a full two seconds to twist and shoot out his 3D gear before Eren’s hands were wrapping around his torso tightly— right-side up this time— and plucking him back out of the sky.

He let out a growl of his own, twisting his arms around and managing to wiggle the right one out of the titan shifter’s strong grip. “ _Jaeger_.”

He glared when he was again brought face-to-face with his charge, various Sumerian torture methods running through his head as the titan started to squint at him through his tangled locks of hair. Levi smacked his fist against the bone of Eren’s knuckle; knowing full well that it was going to do him little good, but it made a childish part of him feel a little bit better smashing his fist against something sturdy.  

He let out a breath and closed his eyes for a minute, calming himself down from the boiling rage that was threatening to take over. It wasn’t often that his temper got the better of him, more often then not he was able to keep a calm and collected thought process even through the most distressful of times. It was one, if not the second, biggest reason why Erwin had kept him around for so long and he was determined to keep it that way, regardless of any sort of titan shifting _assholes._

He ‘tsk’ed.

But with Eren it was different. Eren was frustration, rage, passion and exasperation all rolled into one little package of absolute lunacy that Levi had no idea why in his right mind he took pleasure in dealing with.   

Perhaps Hanji was right... Maybe he really was psychosomatic.

He sighed and opened his eyes; he was close enough now that he could see the individual flecks of green and contrasting blue in the titan shifter’s irises and the obnoxiously long eyelashes that were practically throwing off a breeze they were blinking so much.

Levi felt his lips thin.

It was annoying sometimes that Eren didn’t remember certain things when he shifted. Such as where he was, what his surroundings were or certain people that were around helping fend off the hordes of vicious teeth and claws grappling for a meal.

But somehow he always managed to remember the anger.

It pissed Levi off to no end.

After a moment, he sighed again.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand and slowly placed the outstretched palm against Eren’s forehead. The titan blinked his big, stupid green— now fading slightly to a more bluish hue— eyes at him curiously and let a slow sigh out of his nose as Levi began to gently rub his hand against the titan’s forehead; making sure to go in slow, widening circles and watching as the long lashes started to flutter shut.  

He felt his face soften and he let out a small snort as Eren made a high-pitched keening sound before bringing his clasped hands forward and slowly pressing his forehead against Levi’s upper half. The titan let out a low grumble and rubbed his face against the material of Levi’s overcoat.

…Guess he could tell Hanji to cross ‘cuddling with a titan’ off of his non-existent bucket list.

He rolled his eyes and rested his cheek comfortably against the other’s forehead, contentment rolling through him at the warm temperature and the sounds of Eren’s slow breathing flowing in and out of his oversized lungs; he continued to move his fingers against the titan’s skin in slow circles.

“So, can I cut you out of there or what, brat? I think its high-time you return to reality, don’t you.”

He growled again, it was practically a purr at this point.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes Hiechou’.”

Eren moved his mouth and let out another guttural rumble, trying to form words to give him an affirmative.

It made him smirk a little. 

“Alright,” He patted his hand against the titan’s forehead and leaned back. “Put me down. And for the love of God, do it _gently_ this time or I really will be forced to cut off your fingers.”

Eren let out a guffaw of air and after a moment, kneeled into the dirt, cupping his hands around Levi and looking around to make sure neither of them were going to be ambushed anytime soon. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Levi brushed himself off and righted his overcoat, watching as Eren leaned back on the balls of his feet.

He crossed his arms again and nodded at the ground, scooting back a little as the other lowered, getting onto his hands and knees. After a moment of hesitation, Eren reached a hand out and ghosted it towards the other. Levi snorted and kicked the over-sized fingers away with a dull look. The hell he was going to be picked up again and if the kid wanted another face-pet he was going to have to beg for it.

…Preferably _out_ of the meat suit.

Eren let out another keening sound.

“Oi. No whining.”

The titan huffed and lowered further, placing his belly onto the ground while scooting forward, keeping his palms flat against the ground.

“Much better.” He uncrossed his arms and placed one on his hip. “Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

Before he had time to complain, Levi reached out and ran a hand down Eren’s forehead and to the tip of his nose, feeling himself soften again when the other breathed out a long, content sigh, looking at him with half lidded eyes.

He shook his head and hopped up onto the titan’s shoulder, steadying himself to keep balance as Eren rolled the muscles slightly. Levi unsheathing his blade, walking along the shoulder blade and trailing the tip of the blade against the titan’s skin leisurely. He smirked as he felt a small shiver run under his feet and watched as Eren shifted around with a gruff snort. 

He tapped the blade against the base of the titan’s skull twice before flicking a few long stands of hair away with the tip. Positioning the sharpest end against the left side of his neck, Levi dug the blade in and swiped it horizontal. He squinted and waved a hand in front of his face as the skin started to steam and made another few incisions along the edges of the original, flaying it open like a fish. He pulled the skin apart and made quick work of freeing Eren’s arms and upper torso first, digging his blade into the vein-y flesh that held him in with a little more intensity than was probably necessary but patience had never really been one of his more practiced virtues when he thought about it. Eren sat up and grimaced, immediately sweeping a hand in annoyance across his face to peel off the tissue that was sticking to his eyes and cheek.

Levi batted his hands away and stabbed his blade into the flesh next to his leg, anchoring it there temporarily. He reached out and cupped Eren’s face, watching as the other's eyes widened. They made eye contact for a brief instant and he couldn't help but run his thumb across the soft skin underneath his charge's eye, watching as the skin bunched as he trailed his thumb underneath the waterline, liking the way Eren's cheeks colored and warmed in his hand.

What power they had over each other. It was so simple fundementally and yet...

Eren quickly closed his eyes as Levi ran his thumbs over both eyelids, brushing the rest of the deadening tissue away.  

“Sometimes, brat, you’re more trouble than your worth.”

“Sorry.”

Levi made a face and cupped the back of Eren’s head, slowly bringing it forward to rest on his shoulder. He kept his hand there briefly and found himself rubbing his thumb soothingly against the other's temple. Eren let out a slow breath, and relaxed his shoulders, sagging into Levi's chest as the tension left him completely.

He slowly took his palm away and grabbed his blade to resume cutting him out.

“Don’t apologize. It’s annoying.”

He felt Eren smile against his neck. “Yes, Heichou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ihearttoast09.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)))) <3


End file.
